Revelations
by Lil Ben
Summary: Luke and Leia investigate their mother's life.


Revelations

Fourteen Years after Dark Secrets

Rating: PG-13

1

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker is looking over his data pad. The transition between the Empire to the New Republic had not been as he and the others had hoped. Many imperials had tried to take the Empire back. The New Republic, not having a large army, relied heavily on the Jedi. Without warning, there is a knock on the door. "Enter," the Jedi Master says without lifting his head.

A young boy wearing a Jedi style jumpsuit walks through the door. "Master Skywalker," the boy begins. "Master Skywalker, the delegates are here."

"Thank you, Jacen," Luke says as he lifts his head to look at his nephew. "Please tell them I will be with them shortly."

"Yes, Master," Jacen Solo says and gives a quick bow and walks out. The small group of delegates from the New Republic Senate sits in the newly constructed reception hall in the restored Jedi Temple. As Luke walks to the doorway, the delegates stand. Luke calmly walks to his sister, Leia.

"When you contacted me to let me know you were coming, I did not expect you to bring all these people," Luke says as he and Leia share a quick embrace.

"Well, we have a small situation."

"I can't imagine what the situation might be," Luke says as Leia looks around the room. In his attempt to rebuild the temple, Luke had come upon data on former Jedi. In the new reception area, Luke had likenesses of these Jedi constructed. Among the Jedi honored were the Jedi Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon Ginn, Obi-Won Kenobi, Windu, and their father, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Even though he and the other Jedi had found information on these Jedi, he knew there had to be hundreds, possibly thousands, of Jedi he and the other Jedi had no information on. Luke brought her out of her thoughts. "So what is the situation?" Leia hands a small item to Luke. "What is this, Leia?" Luke asks looking at the item.

"It is a picture. The young man looks like Father."

"Who is the pregnant, young lady beside him?"

"That is the situation. We don't know who she is. We were hoping you might be able to find something in your records."

"I will try. Do you have any idea where to start?" Luke thinks for a second. "Wait a second, Father was married to a Senator from Naboo."

"Okay, that gives us somewhere to start. We could look through the Senate records and see who the Senator from Naboo was. Then I thought once we found the name of the Senator, then we could take a trip to Naboo."

"Okay good luck searching the records. Let me know when you finished." Leia nods and leaves the Temple. Luke goes back to his apartment.

A few days later, Leia arrives back at the Temple. She walks up to Luke's apartment and buzzes the door. Luke is in the middle of giving a small group of students a lecture. As the door is buzzed, Luke looks up. "Enter, please." Leia enters the apartment. Luke and the students stand up. "Hey, did you find the information?"

"Yes, I did. The Senator Father was married to was Padme Amidala."

"Really? Great." Luke walks over to Leia. "So you still want to take that trip to Naboo?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"We will leave in a couple of days," a familiar voice called out from the shadows beyond the door.

"Han, is that you?" Luke asked towards the shadows. Jacen, who is standing closest to Luke gasps and tugs on Luke's jumpsuit. Luke looks down and nods. Jacen runs to his father.

"Yeah, Kid. It's me," Han says walking out of the shadows and kneeling to give his son a hug. Luke winces at the sight of father and son hugging, but quickly puts the uncomfortable feeling to the back of his mind. Luke looks at Leia. Leia looks at him and moves closer to her brother.

"What is it, Luke?" Luke nods towards the father and son sharing the embrace. Leia nods and places her hand on his shoulder and smiles. Leia smiles and looks at Luke. "Don't worry. That will be you some day." Luke sadly nods and turns to Leia.

"All right, I'll be ready. Just come and get me."

"Don't worry, Kid. We will," Han says as he releases Jacen and he and Leia leave.

2

That night, while getting ready for bed, Mara Jade Skywalker can sense something troubling brewing in her husband. Fearing he would be upset, she keeps her worry for him to herself. They climb into bed and lie beside each other.

"What is on your mind, Mara?" Luke asks, breaking the silence.

"Just you," Mara says rolling over to face him. "You feel as though you have a hundred things running through your mind. You know I'm here for you."

"Yes, I know. Leia, Han and I will be leaving in a couple of days."

"Where to?"

"We are going to Naboo. Apparently Mother was a Senator from Naboo."

"You should be happy then, Luke." Mara smiles, but then her smile fades to a look of worry and concern. "Why do I sense you feeling sad and unsure?"

"Mara, what happens if we find Mother? I've no memory of her. What am I going to do? What will I say?"

"Luke, you're worrying over nothing. You don't even know if you and Leia will find your mother. And if you do, you will be fine. Besides, I'll be there with you."

"Oh you'll be there?" Luke sits up on his elbow and looks into Mara's eyes. "How do you know I'll allow you to go?"

"Because Luke I'm part of your family now," Mara says as she pushes Luke back down onto the bed. "Now, husband, go to sleep."

_Husband_ the word bounces around Luke's head for a moment. In the few months since they had married, he and Mara had been apart for much of the time. In fact, she had just returned to the Temple that afternoon. As he lies in bed next to Mara, he thinks about the upcoming quest. Would he and Leia meet their mother? What would he say to her? Could he keep his emotions under control? "Luke, go to sleep." Mara says bringing him back to reality.

"Mara, I was thinking, why don't you come with me and Leia?"

"I'd be happy to join you and Leia. Now, get some sleep, Luke." Mara rolls onto her side. Luke rolls onto his side and slides against her. The warmth of her body radiates though her nightgown. Luke slides his arm around her waist and drifts off to sleep. Mara feels Luke's body against hers and smiles. Then, she begins to worry. She never told Luke that she was the delivery person all those years ago. She is afraid that Luke would be angry with her. He had already forgiven her past actions. She is not sure if he would be able to forgive her if he knew that she was the one who had delivered his mother's pendant to him.

Mara remembers how she had come across the pendant. She was chasing down a corrupt Imperial official. This official had stolen files containing information about members of the Old Jedi Order. Hidden in these files was information about Anakin Skywalker and other Jedi. One piece of information of interest to Palpatine was the marriage of Skywalker to a Naboo senator and any children they may have had. Mara had heard the Emperor speak of his apprentice and how it was said he was the chosen one. The Emperor also stated that he was afraid of any children of his apprentice.

In his exact words he said, "Any child of Skywalker could destroy the Order of the Sith. Any and all children of Skywalker must not become a Jedi." Mara did not know who Skywalker's children were but she was one of the agents charged with tracking them down. When Mara found the Imperial, she questioned him about the files. The Imperial told her of the marriage but that when Padme was buried, she was still pregnant. Mara went to the grave of Padme and unearthed what was left of her body. Inside the tomb, she discovered only one skeleton. If Padme were pregnant when she died, then the skeleton of her unborn child would be in the tomb. Mara found the pendant in the tomb and took it.

After the Emperor discovered, through the Force, who one of Skywalker's children were and ordered Mara to track him down and kill him, Mara decided to keep the pendant, to give it to Young Skywalker before she killed him. After Han was captured by Fett and taken to Jabba, Mara decided that Skywalker would try to rescue his friend. Even though Mara had gotten her first look at Young Skywalker, she was not able to kill him. This part of her past, she had hidden from her husband. She was determined that he would never learn this truth.

3

Two days later, Luke and Mara Skywalker, and Leia, Han, Jacen, and Anakin Solo board the _Falcon. _Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 are already aboard. The freighter is overly familiar to Luke. He can still remember boarding this ship with Obi-wan all those years ago. Chewie gives out a low groan.

Han turns towards his co-pilot. "Right, Chewie, let's get going." Han and Chewie turn to enter the cockpit. Han keys the co-ordinates into the _Falcon_'s computer. Within a few moments, the ship is ready. Han puts the ship into hyperspace. Back in the forward hold of the ship, Luke, Mara, and Leia sit, talking. Jacen and Anakin sit near them. 3PO walks up to the group. The droid sits down beside Luke.

"Luke, you look tired. Are you all right?" Leia asks.

"I'm all right I guess," Luke says trying to lie. Leia shoots him a puzzled look. "Okay, I know I can't hide anything, can I? I'm a little nervous that's all." Leia and Mara both chuckle. "Well, I think I'm going to go lie down and rest. Someone wake me when we arrive." Luke says as he gets up and looks at both his sister and wife. He shakes his head. "You two can be so cruel." Luke exits.

"I can't begin to imagine a Jedi Master nervous," Leia says.

"Do you think you will really find you mother?" Mara asks.

"I'm not really sure what we will find." Leia says as she looks towards her two sons. Jacen and Anakin are sitting in the corner, playing a game. Jacen aged ten and the older of the two, had been at his uncle's Jedi Temple for only a few months. His twin sister, Jaina, would be joining him soon. Anakin, aged eight and a half, was still too young to begin his Jedi training even though the boy had already shown part of his strength in the Force by saving his uncle at the age of two. The young Solo had even yielded the Jedi Master's lightsaber. Mara begins to feel a certain tension rising.

"Hey, why is it so quiet in here? Did someone just die?" Han enters the area and tries to break the tension in his own way.

"No, Dad. Mom is scared and Uncle Luke is worried," Anakin says, looking at his father.

"Well, don't you think they have a right to feel the way they do? I know I'd feel something if I was faced with the prospect of meeting my mother for the first time." Han says looking at Leia.

"Thanks, Han." Leia smiles. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else but here, Leia." Han looks at Mara. "And I'm sure that Luke is happy you are here to be with him. He just has a strange way of showing things."

"Thanks, Solo." Mara says as she gets up. "I'm going to go and check on Luke."

"Jacen, show your aunt Mara where your uncle is."

"Yes, Mom." Jacen rises from his cards and leads Mara to a small room aft of where the group is. "He's in here."

"Thank you, Jacen."

"You're welcome," Jacen says as he bows and walks away. Mara keys the door. The door slides open. She enters the room to find Luke sprawled, mostly nude, across the bed, his legs dangling of the edge.

"Do you really think it's safe to be so far undressed with the door unlocked," Mara says as she crosses the room to the bed. The door closes behind her.

Luke stirs. "Mara, you forget. I can use the Force to sense someone coming."

"So you knew it was me at the door?" Mara questions him as she stands in front of the bed. "How did you know that I wasn't going to invite your nephew in?"

"I didn't know. I was hoping."

"Hoping what?" Mara asks standing at the foot if the bed. Without warning, Luke springs up and grabs Mara around the waist. As he flings back down to the bed, he pulls her on top of him.

"I was hoping you'd come alone."

"Okay, you have me alone, Farmboy." Mara lies on top of Luke. "What now?"

"Just this," Luke says as he claims Mara's mouth in a passionate kiss. Mara slides her arms around his back. Luke responds by deepening the kiss and rolling them onto their sides. Mara breaks the kiss.

"That was nice," Mara says as she lies in Luke's arms looking into his eyes. Mara leans into him and reclaims him in a tight embrace. Luke loosens his grip on Mara and allows her to roll away from him. The two lie on the bed, snuggling together, the warmth of their bodies and the Force circling them. Mara reaches out to the Force and senses Luke is asleep. She put her head on the pillow and drifts off to sleep.

Some time later, there is a knock at the door. "We've arrived," Jacen calls out.

"Thank you," Mara calls out. She turned her attention back to a still sleeping Luke. She rolls him onto his back. "I love you," she says, using their code phrase. Luke opens his eyes and smiles. "What?" Mara asks.

"I'm just hoping that I get to enjoy this more often."

"You will, my Love. You will." Mara kisses her husband on the lips. "Time to get dressed and go information hunting. I'll meet you in the forward hold with the others." Mara eases off the bed. "Don't be too long, Love." Mara exits the room. Luke smiles as he watches her move. After the door slides closed, Luke eases off the bed. He puts his jumpsuit and boots on. After running his fingers through his hair, Luke exits the room. He enters the forward hold. Mara walks to him. "Well, we're ready to land, Farmboy. Let's go."

4

It is not until Luke reaches the cockpit that he discovers that they are not on Naboo. Han and Leia has taken the group to Tatooine. Luke feels a deep sense of sadness hit him.

"Why are we here, Leia?" he asks. "I never wanted to come back here."

"I know, Luke. We need to be here. Part of the puzzle is here. Father grew up here. He may have met Mother here. And I have some more questions for Father's friend, Kister." Luke nods. Han lands the ship near the farm where Luke had spent his childhood. The group exits the ship. Two of the Darklighters meets them. Leia hugs them and speaks with them briefly.

After they are finished speaking, the group boards a land speeder. The land speeder heads towards Mos Espa. When they arrive at one of the local junk shops, Luke and Leia get out of the speeder.

They walk up to the winged being sitting in front of the shop. "Good day to you. What can I help you with?"

"We would like information," Leia says walking up to the being.

"Information will cost you. Nothing is free."

"We will pay whatever you ask, as long as you have the information."

"What do you need to know?"

"We would like to know if you know who owned Shmi Skywalker and her son, Anakin."

"I don't know that. Why do you want to know? I don't own them anymore. I lost the boy years ago and sold Shmi to a moisture farmer."

"Ah so you did own them. Where did Shmi and her son live while you owned them?"

"They lived about a block from here. Wait a minute I will have someone take you to their home." The being gets up and flies into the shop.

A few minutes later, a young boy walks out. He motions for Luke and Leia to follow him. The boy leads the twins down the road, until they come to a small row of houses. The boy enters one of the houses. Luke and Leia cautiously enter the house.

Once they were inside, the twins begin looking around. The house is empty. In fact, the build-up of dust suggests that no one had lived in the house for quite sometime. Luke wanders back to what had been Anakin's boyhood bedroom. He sees a large bench on one wall. There are still many metallic items on the bench. Luke spins around when he hears someone approach the room. Leia is standing in the door.

"What is it, Leia?"

"Father's friend, Kister is here." Luke exits the room. He walks out to where the dinning room table is and finds a man sitting at the table. Luke walks up and sits down.

"I guess you have some questions for me," Kister says looking at Luke.

"I really have no idea what to ask you, though."

"In her diary, Grandmother spoke of a droid Father was building." Leia steps forward. "Can you tell us what droid he was building?"

"Yes he was building a protocol droid."

"Really." Luke raises his eyebrows. "Do you know what he named the droid?"

"C-3PO." Kister nods.

"I can not believe it." Luke and Leia look at each other. "Father built 3PO," Luke says.

"And now you own him," Leia finishes for Luke.

"This is a small universe, isn't it." Kister chuckles to himself.

"You can say that again," Leia says. "Kister, do you remember that place where all those Tuskin Raiders were killed?" Kister nods. "Would you take us there?" Kister nods and motions for the twins to follow. The trio gets up from the table and walk out the door.

A few hours later, they are sitting on a cliff overlooking a Tuskin Raider camp. Luke shudders as the emotions hit him. "You can feel it, can't you, Luke?"

Luke nods. "Grandmother was here. So was Father." Luke winces. "Many Tuskins were killed here. Men, women, and…" Luke pauses. "And children. Tuskin children were killed here. Father killed them. He was so enraged. The Tuskins killed his mother, so he slaughtered them," Luke says as he turns to Leia. Leia looks at her brother and notices his tears.

She places her hand on his hand. "I know. The emotions are overwhelming. I felt you had to come here and see this for yourself. I'm sorry, Luke."

"It's all right, Leia. But I think we need to leave before the Tuskins down there decide that we are endangering them." Leia nods. Luke, Leia, and Kister leave the cliff side and return to Mos Espa. Once they are back in the city, Kister leads them back to the junk shop. Leia pays the being for the information. Afterwards, the group heads back to the _Falcon_. The group boards the _Falcon_ and leaves Tatooine.

Once the _Falcon_ was in space, Han keys in the co-ordinates into the _Falcon_'s computer. The ship takes off towards Naboo, which is not very far away from Tatooine. Soon after Luke boards the _Falcon_, he retreats to the room where he had slept earlier. Luke is sitting on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Luke lifts his head.

Mara keys the door open and sticks her head through the doorway. "May I come in or do you need to be alone?"

"Come in. Sit down. I need you to be here."

"What can I do to help you, my Love?" Mara walks over to the bed. She sits down next Luke and puts her hand on his knee.

"Just be here," Luke says as he places his hand on her hand. "I need you right now."

"I'm here, Love. I'm here." Mara reaches out and touches Luke's cheek. "I'm here for you." There is another knock on the door. "Yes?" Mara says looking up.

"Mom wants to know if you and uncle Luke want something to eat, aunt Mara."

"Tell your mother we will be right out, Jacen," Luke says.

"Yes, Master." Luke looks at Mara. Mara takes his hand and leads him into the forward hold of the _Falcon_. As they travel through space, C-3PO and R2-D2 see to the needs of the passengers. 3PO brings everyone food while R2 bring drinks for everyone. Everyone eats the food and talks about the upcoming adventure. Mara can sense the rising tension in both her husband and Leia, although she knows they are trying to conceal their feelings. Mara and the others do their best to comfort the twins. However, their family's efforts can't help them with the struggle brewing inside them. Luke wonders if he and Leia should be doing this. What would their mother say, if they met her? What would they say to her? Luke says nothing but silently gets up and walks to the cockpit. Han is in the cockpit, getting ready to bring the ship out of hyperspace.

5

As Han brings the ship out of hyperspace, Luke knows his questions will soon be answered. Han lands the _Falcon_ in a hanger near the capital of Naboo. Han and Leia go outside to arrange transport for the group. The others remain on board.

After sometime, Han and Leia return to the _Falcon_. The group consisting of Luke and Mara Skywalker, and Han, Leia, Jacen, and Anakin Solo board a small transport which took them to the Naboo capital. Once they arrive at the palace, an armed guard meets them outside. He takes them into the palace. The group walks though the palace. Luke stops in the hallway and looks at a portrait. The young woman on the canvas reminds him of Leia.

Luke calls the group back to him. "Who is this?" Luke asks the guard. The guard shrugs his shoulders.

"That is Queen Amidala," a female says walking up behind them. The guard turns and bows. Luke turns to face the female. "I am Queen Timalia. Queen Amidala was in power when the Trade Federation invaded our world. Many regard her as a national hero because of her actions."

"She was our mother," Luke says. "We are looking for either her or information about her."

"Well, you will not find her. She died just as the Galactic Empire was formed."

"Do you know where she was buried?" Luke asks. The Queen nods. "I would like to visit this place," Luke continues.

"Very well," the Queen says. She motions to the guard and they exchange a few words. After they are finished speaking, the guard turns back to Leia and her group.

"I have been instructed to escort you anywhere you wish to go. Please, this way." The guard leads the group back to the transport. The transport takes the group to a small house on a lake.

As they travel, Luke looks out the window. "This place is so beautiful. I wish I'd grown up here."

"Yes it is beautiful and peaceful here," Leia says. The transport stops in front of the house. The group gets out of the transport.

A small built man walks out of the house. "May I help you?"

"You might be able to. We are looking for Padme Amidala," Leia says walking towards the man.

"Padme was married to a Jedi Knight. That Jedi Knight was our father. Padme was our mother," Luke says as he moves to stand beside Leia.

"You are Padme's children? That is not possible." Luke walks up and shows the man the picture of Padme and Anakin. "Come in, please." The man motions for the group to enter the house. Everyone enter the house. The man leads them to a small sitting room, opening out to a terrace. Leia sits on the couch. Luke stands uneasily by the fireplace. Everyone else takes positions within the room. Leia and Mara both begin to sense tension growing in Luke.

"What is it, Luke?" Leia gets up and walks over to Luke. "What is the matter?"

"Father was here."

"How do you know?"

"There is an echo of him through the Force. I can feel him. I can feel Father."

The man returns with an older woman. "My name is Pooja. Oh my I never thought I would ever see my aunt Padme's children," the woman says walking up to Luke. "Aunt Padme only brought her husband here once and I've only seen their wedding picture, but I can see him in your eyes."

"I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," Luke says, not knowing what else to say. "This is Princess Leia Organa Solo, my sister," he says pointing to Leia. "We have been looking for our mother for a while. Is there anything you can tell us about her?"

"Yes there is much I can tell you about my aunt. Come, sit." Luke follows Pooja and sits down on the couch. Pooja begins to tell the twins about Padme. She tells them how she acted when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. She tells them about some of the work that Padme did while she was a Senator.

After a long conversation, Luke turns to a large door opening onto a terrace and gets up and walks out onto the terrace. Leia follows Luke. Luke is standing at the stone railing, looking at a large lake. Leia walks up beside Luke. Han, Mara and the boys stand close by and watch.

"There were married here, Leia. Mother and Father watched the sunset here after they married."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're still here, watching the sunrises and sunsets."

From behind his children, where he had been watching for some time, Anakin Skywalker speaks to his children. "I am so glad you finally came here, my children."

Luke smiles then turns around. "Hello Father." Anakin smiles. "Father, this place is wonderful. I would never have left."

"We wanted to stay, but the war," Padme says appearing beside her husband.

Luke looks at Padme. "Hello Mother," Luke says. Leia stands beside Luke, looking at her parents. Luke smiles and looks at Anakin. "I have one question for you."

"And that is what, my son?" Anakin asks.

"Would it be possible for you and mother to become flesh and blood for just a moment?"

"Flesh and blood may be granted through the Force," Yoda says appearing behind the group. Luke smiles and nods then walks closer to Anakin and Padme. Anakin swallows hard as his son approaches. Luke stops in front of Anakin and Padme.

Padme looks at Luke then to Anakin. "Oh Ani, he looks just like you." Anakin nods. Jacen walks over to Luke and tugs on his jumpsuit.

Luke kneels down. "What is it, little Jedi?"

"This is grandma and grandpa?" Luke nods. Jacen looks at Anakin and Padme, unable to control himself any longer, Jacen rushes to his grandparents and embraces them. Leia stands watching with tears streaming down her face. The other Solo child joins his brother. Padme breaks the embrace with her grandchildren and slowly walks to Luke. Luke struggles to keep his emotions in check as Padme reaches out and touches his chin, then slowly puts her arms around her son. Luke hesitates then puts his arms around Padme and holds her tightly. Leia, unsure of what to do, stands and watches.

Anakin breaks away from his grandsons and walks to Luke. "I am very proud of you, my son." Luke nods his thanks. Anakin looks towards Mara and grins then turns back to Luke. "I always knew there was something special about you, Mara Jade." Luke glances at Mara and nods. Luke then turns back to Anakin. "I have one more job for you, my son. Rebuild the Jedi Order and pass on the Skywalker legacy."

"Yes, Father. I will try."

"There is no try, my son," Anakin chuckles. Luke nods then looks at Padme and leans down and gently kisses her cheek. With that action, the Force leaves Padme and Anakin and they disappear. Luke turns back to his family.

6

Pooja is standing against the door. "Would you like to visit the home she shared with her parents?"

"Do you think that would be all right?" Luke and Leia look at each other. Luke turns back to Pooja. "I mean, does anyone still live in the house?"

"No one has lived in the house for many years. I believe it would be a great idea. If you want to go, then let's go." Luke and Leia gather up the rest of the group. They board the transport and travel to another house. As the transport nears the house, Luke can understand why no one lived in the house. Outside the house was a sign that reads "Queen Padme Amidala's home. Naboo state museum."

"Wow," Luke says as he exits the transport. "Mother must made some impression on these people."

"Padme Amidala is regarded as a hero to our people because of what she did for us during the invasion," an uniformed man says as he steps forward. Pooja walks up to the man and whispers something to him. "Oh my well let me show you the house." The man leads the group into the house. As they walk through the house, the group looks at pictures of Padme as a young girl. They also see pictures of her family. Their guide shows them to a small, but humble looking bedroom. "This was Padme's bedroom." In the room, pictures still hang on the wall. "This was here first day as apprentice legislator," the man says pointing to one of the pictures. Luke walks up and touches the image.

Mara walks up behind him. "Are you all right, Luke?" she asks him.

"I think so. Mother was quite a woman," Luke turns to the man. "Do you have anything that would us tell where she died or where we were born?"

"Unfortunately that information is not available to us. The man shakes his head. "I'm sorry." Luke nods and returns his gaze to the pictures. After spending a while longer in the house, the group leaves the house and goes back to the _Falcon_.

On the way to the _Falcon_, no one dares to speak. Luke sits beside Mara, holding her hand. Leia sits beside Han. Jacen and Anakin sit in the rear, watching the scenery flash by.

Once the group returned to the _Falcon_, Jacen walked to his mother. "I'm sorry you didn't find your mother in the flesh and only her ghost."

"I knew we would not find her, Jacen. I'm just glad I got to see where she lived. I suspect that your uncle and I will never really know everything about our parents."

"Still, it would have been nice to meet her," Jacen says hugging Leia.

"I'm not so sure that would have been all right, Jacen. If you were in the same situation, would you want to meet your mother?"

"I'm not sure but I'm glad I'm not in the same situation."

"So am I, Jac. So am I." Leia looks at Luke and smiles. "And your children will not be in the same situation, Luke."

"I doubt we will ever have time to have children. I have my responsibilities to the Jedi Order and Mara has other responsibilities. I think we are just too busy to even think about children."

"You never know. One day, you might wake up and find a baby lying in your arms," Leia says looking up at Han. Luke shrugs and walks out of the forward hold.

Mara follows him to the room where they had slept once before. "What's on your mind, Skywalker?" Mara says sitting beside him on the bed.

"Just what Leia said. Tell me, Mara, do you ever see us having children?"

"Some day, Luke. Not right now, but some day. Maybe when life calms down."

"I really don't see that happening anytime soon, Mara."

"I know, but we can only hope the Force will tell us when to have a child. Until then, my Love, we have each other." Mara says as she puts her head on Luke's shoulder. "But now, Farmboy, it is time for bed."

"Sounds like a good idea." Luke and Mara lie down on the bed, after undressing. Mara lies on her back while Luke hovers over her for awhile, looking into her eyes and running his fingers through her hair. After a short time, Mara drifts off to sleep. Luke lies, propped on his elbow, watching Mara's naked chest rise and fall. He tries to imagine how beautiful she would look carrying their child. The thought makes him chuckle. Once Mara rolls onto her side, Luke lies on his side and pushes his body up to hers. He wraps an arm around her and drifts off to sleep. As he sleeps, Luke dreams. He dreams mostly of himself and Mara. At one point, Luke even dreams of himself, Mara, and the Solos Leia, Han, Jacen, and Jaina, but not Anakin, surrounded by Wookies. At another point, Luke dreams of himself, Mara, and the Solos sitting in the forward hold of the _Falcon_. At this point, Mara has a small child, a boy, sitting on her lap. Luke smiles in his sleep. Perhaps he and Mara would have children, but as she had stated, until that day came, they would have each other.

13


End file.
